No quiero ver más copihues
by Nolo COBRALINK
Summary: El capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Esto es lo que sucede cuando eres un guerrero Lyoko que viene del otro lado del mundo, y te va mal en el colegio. Ojalá les guste. Nota: El siguiente fic contiene una escena de "casi-lemon", claro que no es nada para alarmarse.
1. PRINCIPAL

Un día como cualquiera, todos se levantan en la mañana a ducharse, desayunar. Todos solían lavarse los dientes antes de ducharse, Manuel prefería ducharse e ir a desayunar, así no tenía mal sabor la comida. Todo parecía normal. Los 7 reunidos hablando de diversos temas, mientras en la cabeza de Manuel pasaban pensamientos de heavy metal y new age, y por la cabeza de Laura pasaban diversos juegos online que eran sus nuevos proyectos.

Jeremy- Manuel, necesito que vayas con Aelita a Cortex.

Manuel- ¿Por qué yo?

Jeremy- Necesita ayuda especial. Además, los dos tienen control sobre los datos de Lyoko.

Manuel- A veces me arrepiento de haberles pedido que ingresaran mi ADN en la base de datos de Lyoko.

Aelita- ¿Qué necesitas allí?

Jeremy- Datos. Desde hace un tiempo, Manuel y yo trabajamos en un proyecto secreto…

Manuel (interrumpiéndolo)- Que ya no es tan secreto.

Jeremy- Sí. En fin, sé que los datos están en el centro de Cortex. Por eso es que necesito que vayan ustedes dos.

Manuel- ¿Y el resto?

Jeremy- Todos deben tener lo suyo.

Laura- ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda Jeremy?

Jeremy- No, gracias. Como dije, es un proyecto secreto.

Manuel- Pero…a mí me haría falta algo de apoyo, ¿o no Laura?

Laura se sonrojó.

Jeremy- Por favor, concéntrate.

Manuel- Estoy concentrado, solo quiero algo de confianza.

Laura- No te preocupes Manuel. Sé que lo harás bien incluso sin mí.

Odd- Yo, mientras tanto, iré a hablar con Samantha.

Manuel- ¿Por qué insistes en hablar con esa remolacha?

Odd- ¡Cállate Manuel! Tú no sabes lo que es que te quiten tus códigos.

Manuel- Pues…todavía no. Tengo algo de suerte.

William- ¿Qué me dices de mí? Yo no tengo ninguno.

Manuel- Es cierto.

De repente, suena el celular de Manuel, le había llegado un mensaje. Manuel lo revisa, y queda petrificado.

Laura- ¿Qué sucede?

Manuel- Miren.

El mensaje decía: "Nolo, tu papá y yo queremos hablar contigo de algo importante. Susana."

Ulrich- No entiendo español.

Manuel- Dice "Nolo, tu papá y yo queremos hablar contigo de algo importante. Susana".

Odd- ¿Quién es Susana?

Manuel- Mi madre.

Aelita (bromeando)- ¿Y tu padre se llama Manuel?

Manuel- ¿Y tú eres adivina?

Jeremy- ¿Y qué querrán hablar contigo?

Manuel- No sé, pero siento que no es nada bueno.

Manuel, como de costumbre, dejaba algo del desayuno, y Odd siempre estaba dispuesto a terminar con esas sobras. Manuel se fue a su habitación.

Manuel (llamando a sus padres, y hablando en español)- ¿Aló?

Susana-Madre- Manolo, ¿cómo estái?

Manuel- Pues…bien, ¿y ustedes?

Susana-Madre- Bien.

Manuel- ¿Y qué onda?

En ese momento, Laura, con lo curiosa que es, estaba cerca de la habitación de Manuel escuchando todo, pero no pudo entender nada.

Susana-Madre- Manuel, nos llegaron tus últimas notas, y parece que no estás progresando en nada.

Manuel- Mamá, tú en los '60, ¿tenías déficit atencional?

Susana-Madre- No, pero siempre daba lo mejor de mí, y no dejaba que nada me deprimiera o me desviara de mis metas.

Manuel- Mamá, ya sé que no me está yendo bien, pero, ¿por qué me llamas para decirlo? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a la Susy que me escribiera un correo con eso?

Susana-Madre- Porque no se trata solo de que tengas malas notas, sino de que estamos gastando plata por las puras.

Manuel- Mamá, ¿qué tratas de decir?

Susana-Madre- Manuel, lo siento, pero vái a tener que volver a Chile.

Manuel- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si al fin tengo buenos amigos! ¡Y ya sabes lo de mi polola!

Susana-Madre- Lo siento, pero tú papá y yo no te mandamos a Francia para hacer amigos. Vas a volver la próxima semana, así que despídete de tus amigos.

Manuel- ¡No! No lo haré. Me quedo aquí.

Susana-Madre- Mira, si quierí arreglar esto, habla con tu papá.

Manuel- Bueno, pásame al viejo.

Susana-Madre- No puedo, acuérdate que está trabajando.

Manuel- Se me olvida. Ya me acostumbré al horario de Francia.

Susana-Madre- Ya, después te va a llamar tu papá. Besos.

Manuel- Ya oh.

Susana-Madre- Chao, te quiero.

Manuel- Sí.

Susana-Madre- Pucha, ya te enojaste.

Manuel- Es que no me quiero ir de Francia. No quiero volver a Chile.

Susana-Madre- Ya tranquilo, si logras razonar con tu padre, quizás te quedí.

Manuel- Ya ok, chao.

Manuel cortó su celular, salió de su habitación, y se encontró con Laura.

Manuel (hablando en francés)- ¡Laura!

Laura- Oh, perdón Manuel, es que…

Manuel- No importa.

Laura- Y, ¿qué quería tu mamá?

Manuel- Nada.

Laura- Vamos, confía en mí. Por algo somos novios.

Manuel- Pues….mis viejos quieren que vuelva para Chile.

Laura- ¿Por qué?

Manuel- Mis notas, pero es que literatura e historia no son mis fuertes. ¡No es justo!

Laura (algo triste)- Y… ¿te irás?

Manuel- Pues…mi mamá me dijo que podía razonar con mi viejo luego.

Laura- Por favor. Que todos te necesitamos aquí. Incluso yo.

Manuel- La verdad, es que…ahora que lo pienso, si me voy, no habrán grandes cambios.

Laura- ¿Qué dices? Ya oíste a Jeremy hoy, tú y Aelita son los únicos capaces de entrar en la base de datos de Lyoko.

Manuel- Pero puede ir con otros, y que ellos la protejan. Yo solo soy un extra.

Laura- Eso no es cierto.

Después de un rato que estuvieron discutiendo, llegaron con el resto del grupo.

Manuel- Chicos, mi mamá me llamó desde Chile…es por mis notas.

Jeremy- ¿Qué sucede?

Manuel- Están pensando en sacarme de Kadic y devolverme a Chile.

Odd- Deben estar locos.

Laura- Y él piensa que está bien.

Manuel- ¡LAURA! ¡Esas cosas debo decirlas yo!

Jeremy- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo decidiste en esa llamada?

Manuel- No se lo dije mi vieja, pero después de la llamada, lo pensé, y la verdad, no habrían grandes cambios.

Ulrich- ¿Debo recordarte que hoy en la mañana, Jeremy te dio a ti y a Aelita una misión en la que solo los dos pueden hacerla?

Manuel- ¿Y? Que lo haga otro. Aelita, registra a Yumi en la base de datos.

Aelita- No creo que pueda Manuel, ¿recuerdas cuando lo hicimos contigo? XANA casi nos atrapa y casi modifica los datos de Lyoko. Es arriesgado.

Manuel- Pues…que vaya William, que su fuerza bruta la proteja.

Jeremy- No, deben ir dos personas que sepan modificar los datos.

Manuel- OK, ya no pienso discutir con ustedes. Me iré a Chile quieran o no.

En eso, aparece Jim.

Jim- Manuel, el director Delmas me dijo que te informara que tus padres vendrán a Kadic mañana, y tú los acompañarás cuando hablen con el director. ¿Entendido?

Manuel- Sí Jim. ¿A qué hora debería estar donde el director?

Jim- No estoy seguro, pero es a primera hora mañana.

Manuel- Muy bien. Lo entiendo.

Jim se va, y Manuel se retira a su cuarto. Mientras el resto se va para la fábrica. Excepto una persona.

Manuel- Me volveré a Chile…volveré a ver a la misma gente de mierda…volveré a ser un marginado…pero todo se resolverá. Los extrañaré chicos. Sobre todo a ti, Laura.

Laura (se aparece de repente)- ¿Sobre todo a mi qué?

Manuel (sonrojado)- Eh…, nada.

Laura- Manuel, ¿estás seguro de que quieres volver a Chile?

Manuel- Sí, ya no puedo hacer nada con mis notas.

Laura- Pero yo te puedo ayudar.

Manuel- Es imposible. Mis notas no pueden ser mejoradas. Arruiné mi promedio.

Laura (tomando a Manuel del brazo, y apoyando su cabeza en él)- ¡Qué lástima!...¿Sabes? Si te vas a Chile, al menos deja que me despida de ti.

Manuel- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Laura- Hablo de esto.

Y Laura empieza a besar a Manuel apasionadamente. Sus manos empiezan a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, para ser exacto, la espalda del otro. Después de unos minutos, las manos de Laura sueltan la espalda de Manuel, y una de sus manos agarra una de las manos de Manuel, y la lleva a uno de sus pechos. Manuel, instintivamente, agarra fuerte, pero sensualmente el pecho de Laura, luego ella empieza a intentar sacarle su polera, cuando de repente él reacciona, y retira su mano de su pecho, y se separa de Laura rápidamente.

Manuel (sorprendido)- ¡No, Laura! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Laura- Vamos, después te irás, y me dejarás sola.

Manuel- Sí, pero esto podría ser algo que los 2 podríamos arrepentirnos en el futuro.

Laura- Manuel…

Manuel- Laura, tú sabes que te quiero, pero no puedo hacer eso.

Después de decirle eso, le da un beso en su frente, y se marcha de su habitación, pero antes de desaparecer por el marco de la puerta, él se devuelve, y le dice a Laura:  
Manuel- Tienes suerte de que estemos en Francia, y no en Chile ahora, porque o sino, en nueve meses seríamos padres-y se retira definitivamente.

A la noche, para la cena, estaban todos reunidos en la cafetería.

Manuel- Hola chicos…supongo que todavía puedo sentarme aquí, ¿o no?

Jeremy- Eso lo decides tú, quizás ya no quieres juntarte con nosotros antes de volverte a tu país.

Manuel- Claro que quiero juntarme con ustedes. Ustedes le dan sentido a mis días aquí en Kadic.

Aelita- ¿Entonces por qué te vas?

Manuel- Porque no puedo quedarme. No puedo hacer nada por mis notas.

Odd- ¿Y si estudiaras más?

Manuel- Imposible. Ya les dije que no puedo mejorar mi promedio. Está perdido.

Ulrich- Y, ¿por qué no hablas con tus padres de esto?

Manuel- Mi mamá me dio la oportunidad de razonar, y de llegar a algún acuerdo con mi papá mañana, pero, ¿a qué podría llegar?

Laura (tímidamente)- Puedes mostrarles la fábrica.

Todos- ¡LAURA!

Jeremy- No juegues con eso. Recuerda la última vez.

Manuel- Chicos, entiendan, quiera o no volver a Chile, tendré que hacerlo. No hay forma. ¿Y qué pasó con la misión? Sé que era hoy. ¿Pero qué hicieron?

Jeremy- Nada, estuvimos viendo si había alguna posibilidad de que te quedaras. Entiende, esta misión necesita de tu presencia.

Manuel- Chicos, ya me siento bastante mal con la llamada de la mañana, no quiero volver a Chile sintiéndome culpable.

Odd- Entonces, haz algo mañana. Lo que sea.

William-Algo se te debe ocurrir.

Manuel- Ahora no puedo pensar bien. Lo siento.

Ya habían terminado de cenar. Todos se dirigían a sus cuartos, Laura detuvo a Manuel.

Laura- Manuel…-nerviosa-, em…quiero pedirte perdón por lo de hoy en la tarde.

Manuel- No te preocupes. Esta decisión nos está estresando a todos.

Laura- Sí, pero es que tenías razón. Me hubiese arrepentido en el futuro. Y fuiste muy caballero.

Manuel- No, si fuese un caballero, no te hubiese tocado…allí. Simplemente soy un hombre, nada más.

Laura- Bueno, pero espero que esto no afecte nuestra relación.

Manuel- La verdad, odiaré tener una relación a distancia, pero no creo que lo de la tarde cambie nuestra relación.

Laura (contenta)- Gracias, es bueno hablar contigo.

Manuel- Lo sé-sonrojándose-, porque a mí me gusta mucho hablar contigo.

Los dos se sonrojan, sonríen como idiotas al verse y van mirando a cualquier parte.

Manuel- Em…aun me puedo quedar aquí…, técnicamente. Si quieres, paso por tu habitación y…programamos un juego rápido, y lo jugamos.

Laura- OK.

Se van para la habitación de Laura. Después de una hora programando y jugando, llega Jim.

Jim- ¡Díaz! Deberías estar en tu cuarto. Agradece que por la visita de tus padres no puedo castigarte, pero si no me obedeces pronto, me encargaré de que te expulsen.

Manuel- Está bien Jim, parto de inmediato.

Después de que se va Jim, Manuel le desea buenas noches a Laura.

Manuel- Buenas noches Laura, descansa. Y si quieres, reza porque me quede.

Laura- Jajaja, gracias. Tú también descansa.

Se besan, y Manuel se va.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, Manuel se dirigió hacia la oficina del director Delmas, ahí se encontraban sus padres.

Director- Ah, señor Díaz, lo estábamos esperando.

Manuel- Hola papá, hola mamá. Es bueno verlos después de algunos meses.

Susana-Madre- Manuel, hemos estado hablando con el director, y es definitivo, te sacaremos de la academia Kadic.

Manuel- Ya lo sé, ya me lo dijiste por celular.

Manuel-Padre- Manuel, ¿por qué no te esforzaste? Lo hemos hablado mil veces, y parece que no haces caso.

Manuel- Pues…son cosas de adolescente.

Manuel-Padre- ¡Pero piensa en tu futuro! ¡Piensa en tu familia! Me saco la cresta (o sea, matarse en cierta forma) trabajando para que tú y tu hermana tengan una buena educación, y a ti parece darte lo mismo.

Manuel- Viejo…

Manuel-Padre-interrumpiéndolo- No me digas "viejo". Ya te lo he dicho.

Manuel- Bueno, papá, he estado estresado últimamente.

Manuel-Padre- Sí, estrés. Ha sido estrés desde que te mandamos aquí.

Susana-Madre- Manuel, de verdad no entiendo por qué no puedes poner atención en clases.

Manuel- Tú lo sabes, tengo déficit atencional.

Susana-Madre- Pero hasta con los remedios puedes ponerle algo de empeño.

Mientras tanto…

Jeremy- Oh-oh-dijo, mirando su celular-, un ataque de XANA.

Ulrich- A la fábrica.

De vuelta con Delmas…

Manuel-Padre- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes los videojuegos para después y que te concentres en los estudios? Ya, se acabó, cuando vuelvas a Chile, te voy a prohibir los videojuegos, te prohibiré el facebook, te prohibiré todo.

En la fábrica…

Jeremy- OK, chicos, la torre activada se encuentra en el sector de las montañas.

Yumi- Iremos todos.

Jeremy- OK, prepararé el proceso de virtualización.

Una vez en los escáneres.

Odd- Yo digo que las damas primero.

Aelita- Gracias Odd.

Jeremy- Muy bien, transfiriendo a Yumi, transfiriendo a Aelita, escaneando a Yumi, escaneando a Aelita, virtualización.

Aelita y Yumi son virtualizadas en el sector de las montañas, cerca de la torre, en donde las esperan 3 cangrejos. Luego llegan Odd, Ulrich y William.

Yumi- Como lo veo yo…nos vendría bien la motocicleta de Manuel.

Odd- Pero, ¿qué dices? Nosotros no necesitamos a Manuel…al menos no en este momento. Me acercaré a ellos con mi tabla y en dos segundos la torre estará desactivada.

De vuelta con Delmas…

Director- Muy bien señor y señora Díaz, si de verdad no quieren cambiar de opinión, entonces Manuel se irá de Kadic.

Manuel-Padre- Bien, porque ya quiero que vuelva con nosotros.

En ese momento, Manuel mira la pantalla del computador de Delmas, y ve que su fondo de escritorio desaparece, y aparece en su lugar el símbolo de XANA en rojo sobre un fondo negro, y el símbolo de XANA va cambiando su tono de rojo hasta ser más y más brillante.

Manuel- ¡No!, no lo creo.

Manuel-Padre- ¿Que qué? Volverás a Chile, volverás con nosotros, ahí nos encargaremos de que aprendas de verdad…

El símbolo de XANA llegó a un brillo tan potente que explotó la pantalla del computador de Delmas, interrumpiendo el discurso del padre de Manuel.

Manuel- ¡Oh, no! ¡Tengo que irme!

Manuel-Padre- ¡Manuel, vuelve!

Manuel salió corriendo hacia la fábrica. Y de vuelta en la fábrica…

Odd-en su tabla- ¡Ahí voy!

Odd va en su tabla hacia los cangrejos, cuando dos de ellos le disparan, uno en el torso, y otro en la tabla, desvirtualizándola.

Jeremy- ¡Odd!, has perdido 50 puntos de vida.

Odd- ¿Tantos?

William- ¡Odd, regresa!

Odd va corriendo hacia los demás, mientras los cangrejos le disparan fallidamente.

Yumi- ¿Decías?...¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

Ulrich- Yo digo que debemos llamar a Manuel.

William- Ya debe estar en un avión rumbo a Chile. Yo digo que hagamos un ataque a la ofensiva.

Yumi- ¿ir todos sin protección?

William- Como lo veo yo, es la única forma.

Mientras…

Manuel- ¡Jeremy!

Jeremy-contestando su celular- Manuel, ¿qué sucede?

Manuel- Jeremy, ¿puedes tener mi motocicleta lista? Voy llegando hacia la fábrica.

Jeremy- ¿En serio? ¿Y no volverás a Chile?

Manuel- Eso lo veremos después de que desactivemos la torre.

De vuelta en Lyoko…

William-OK, ahora están distraídos. Es nuestra oportunidad.

Aelita- No estoy segura de esto.

Odd- Piénsalo Aelita, de verdad parece ser la única forma.

Ulrich- Muy bien, vamos a la de tres. Uno. Dos. ¡TRES!

Y los guerreros salen corriendo, o en el caso de Aelita, volando, hacia los cangrejos con el fin de matarlos, los cangrejos se dan cuenta y empiezan a disparar. El primer disparo le llega a William, desvirtualizándolo.

Yumi- ¡Oh, no!, perdimos a William.

Mientras, en los escáneres…

Manuel llega a los escáneres, y ve una sorpresa cerca de ellos.

Manuel- ¡Laura!

Laura- Sabía que volverías a ayudarnos.

Manuel va corriendo donde Laura y le da un beso.

Manuel- Eso sonó algo cursi…, pero me gustó.

Laura- Apresúrate, parece que estos cangrejos están más bravos que otras veces.

Manuel- Ahí voy.

De vuelta en Lyoko…

Los guerreros restantes siguen peleando con los cangrejos, hasta casi no poder más.

Aelita- ¿Por cuánto más deberemos aguantar?

Afortunadamente Odd logró matar uno, pero aún les quedaban dos. Cuando de repente, ven que una moto va hacia ellos.

Manuel-con su voz modificada- ¡Gerónimoooo!

Manuel llegó hacia los cangrejos volando en su motocicleta de Ghost Rider, luego la deshecha saltando de ella, desvirtualizándose al chocar, y caer cerca de uno de los cangrejos.

Manuel- ¡Sorpresa!

Manuel usa su supervelocidad para marear al cangrejo, hasta que, una vez logrado, usa sus puños y su espada para matar al cangrejo. Luego mira al otro cangrejo.

Manuel- ¡Ulrich!, tengo una idea. Usa tu supervelocidad para despistarlo.

Ulrich- Entendido.

Ulrich hace la misma maniobra que Manuel hace unos minutos, y el cangrejo sigue el rastro de Ulrich, hasta que Ulrich se detiene.

Ulrich- ¿Hasta aquí está bien?

Manuel-extendiendo su mano izquierda, sacando su lanza de su mano-¡Ven aquí!

La lanza clava al cangrejo, y luego lo atrae hasta él. El cangrejo queda mareado y confundido.

Manuel- ¡Napalm!

Manuel se saca su máscara, mostrando su cabeza como una calavera, y escupiendo napalm al cangrejo, quemándolo hasta morir.

Manuel-volviendo a su voz normal- Listo.

Todos van a felicitar a Manuel y a agradecerle.

Jeremy- Manuel, ¿podrías hacernos los honores…?

Manuel- ¿…de desactivar la torre? Con mucho gusto.

Manuel se dirige hacia la torre, sube, y pone su mano sobre la pantalla, ingresando el código Lyoko para desactivar la torre. Luego son todos desvirtualizados.

Yumi- ¿Y ahora qué?

Manuel- Yo digo que hagamos un salto en el tiempo, y piensen en alguna forma para convencer a mis padres de quedarme en Francia con ustedes, además que debemos darle a Delmas una pantalla nueva, ¿no?

Jeremy- OK, ¡regresar al pasado ahora!

Una vez más, emerge el haz de luz cegadora que los llevará al pasado.

Antes de que el grupo fuese a desayunar, se encontraron con los padres de Manuel.

Manuel-Padre- ¿Qué es esto?

Manuel- Viejo, si yo solo no puedo convencerte a ti y a mi mamá de quedarme en Francia, ellos me ayudarán a hacerlo.

Susana-Madre- ¿Ellos son tus amigos?

Manuel- Sí mamá, y…-yendo hacia donde se ubicaba Laura- ella es Laura.

Susana-Madre- Tenías razón, de verdad es bonita.

Laura se sonrojó. Al igual que Manuel.

Jeremy- Por favor señor, no se lleve a Manuel, yo le puedo ayudar con sus materias.

Aelita- Yo también.

Laura- Yo igual.

Manuel-Padre- Pues…Manuel, ¿me prometes que si ellos te ofrecen ayuda, tú se las aceptarás?

Manuel- Sí papá.

Manuel-Padre- ¿Y no la desperdiciarás?

Manuel- No papá. Además, son mis amigos, son mejores que cualquier profesor.

Manuel-Padre- Muy bien. Ven aquí.

Aquí hablan entre ellos en español…

Manuel-Padre- Y es muy linda la cabra que escogiste. ¿Y le gusta la informática?

Manuel- Sí.

Manuel-Padre- Eso es tener suerte. No la dejes ir.

Ahora volvemos con el francés…

Manuel- Chicos, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

Ulrich- De nada, además, si me necesitas a mí, también te ayudaré.

Yumi- Y yo.

William- Y yo.

Odd- Y…bueno, me va pero que a ti, pero…

Manuel- Gracias Odd, pero creo que, conociéndote, con tu apoyo está bien.

Todos se ríen.

Fin.

**P.D.: Perdón si me salió muy largo el capítulo, sobre todo porque me tomó semanas escribirlo.**


	2. ACLARACIÓN!

Algunos detalles que deberían saber:

-Todos notaron que al principio hablé de una misión que mi personaje y Aelita debían hacer en Cortex. Y luego parece que se habían olvidado completamente de eso. Pues…como he dicho, me tomó semanas terminar el fic, entre varias cosas, se me olvidaba hacerlo, también por la universidad.

-La escena de "casi-lemon" (como suelo llamar) la había pensado antes de escribir el fic, sin embargo no me resultó tan…controversial (por decirlo así) cuando finalmente lo escribí. Por ese detalle, y algunas malas palabras (o creo que solo una) que la calificación del fic está en T en vez del típico K+.

-Del único review que he recibido hasta que he escrito esto, para que todos lo sepan, el "copihue" es una flor típica chilena. El título quiere decir que mi personaje no quiere volver a la madre patria, y prefiere quedarse en Francia con sus amigos.

Estos son algunos detalles. Si me falta algo, díganme, edito este documento y lo resubo.


End file.
